


Shooting at night

by ThereWasADreamer



Category: Absentia (TV), Absentia (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Filming, Shooting, Smut, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWasADreamer/pseuds/ThereWasADreamer
Summary: When everything becomes a little bit too real.
Relationships: Stana Katic & Matt Le Nevez, Stana Katic and Matt Le Nevez, Stana Katic/Matt Le Nevez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The shooting

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say first of all that this is just a quick idea. I totally respect and love Stana's and Matt's relationship with their partners. Let's just say that my imagination went to the roof.

It was completely quiet. Every time. Every take. As if everyone held their breath. Of course, it has to be like that. As soon as the camera is rolling everyone has to be quiet except for the actors who have to say their lines. But this time it felt like the atmosphere was buzzing. It was filled with electricity and tension.

It was take 5 and he was so worked up by now. When they tried it for the first time they both had to laugh like teenagers even after some rehearsal and instructions they got. The second time, there were some noises outside which were too loud. The next take was cut because he accidentally bit too hard into her upper arm. They were close to finishing the 4th take when he lost his balance and almost slipped. He would’ve secured his partner but that meant he landed on his back with his partner on top of him. Gladly he saved both of them. 

He could tell that she felt the same, that the scene didn’t leave her cold and unbothered. Her eyes were darker. She breathed faster in and out. She bit her bottom lip right before the camera was rolling which was the sexiest thing he saw her doing. Actually, it was one of the sexiest things because the more he worked with her, the more he noticed. 

So he sat there and was looking at her and for once he was glad that his lower body parts were strapped and secured. If they weren’t…He shook his head to get those dangerous thoughts out of his mind.

And then the director yelled: “Camera rolling…everyone quiet…and action.”

With a hard gulp, she slipped into her role, at least she was telling that to herself because right now she didn’t know if it was still her acting or if it was simply her who acted.

The takes before were hot, except for the first try when they had to laugh. She would’ve never expected that they fit together so perfectly, that he smelled that good, that his skin was so hot and soft and his muscles so hard that she could feel every single one under her fingers. The way he was kissing her send showers of hot waves through her body. His mouth moved against hers, his tongue brushed her lips and she couldn’t help herself and had to bite into his bottom lip. 

The thought of doing the whole scene again was sending shivers down her spine. If they were alone without anyone who was watching them…she swallowed hard again and stood up after their director gave the instructions. This time everything needed to work out or else she would go crazy. 

She stood up, slowly making her way to her partner. He was sitting there, only in his jeans and he followed every move of her. She took his hand and placed it on her hip. In the next moment, she straddled his lap and sat down on him. 

His hand was moving to her ass while his free one found its way to her thigh, hip and met his other hand at her fit bottom. Gosh, he loved doing that while he followed every move of her only to end up looking deeply into her eyes.

Without losing time her hands found the belt and she opened it. Not a single moment went by without her breaking the eye contact. It seemed like he was looking right into her soul.

“I understand.”, she whispered and was moving forward, oh so slowly until their lips met for the thousands of times today.

The kiss was slow at first but it didn’t last long. The moment when his hands moved higher under her shirt, she pressed herself against him and the kiss got deeper, more passionate, faster. Her hips moved against him and she could feel what she caused in him.

His nails scratched in a blissful way over her back while she rubbed her core against him. She almost couldn’t take it anymore and got up to pull off her pants.

No matter what she did he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Her tits came so close to his face and he just wanted to squeeze them, lick them, suck on them. When she got up the look in his eyes was equally to a wolf who sensed his next meal.

The moment she got back into his lap he moved forward and found himself right between her breasts. He took a deep breath and sucked one nipple into his mouth for just a brief moment. When he couldn’t strangle that sound which left his mouth, he did what he had done before. He bit into her upper arm while his hands roamed over her back and ass, pulling her shirt up while doing this.

She needed…she wanted more and more. His warm body against hers like that wasn’t enough. An unbelievable strong desire ran through her veins when he took one nipple into his mouth even though she still had her shirt on. When he bit down she almost moaned loudly through the small wagon. 

He paid for it instantly because when they kissed again she bit down on his bottom lip and sucked on it for just a second. Their kisses were fierce and hot and she felt as if her body was on fire.

The moment came when they both lost the rest of their closing. Only she still wore her shirt. They had to pretend that Cal slipped into her and when she reached down to “help” him she could feel that he wasn’t that soft anymore like one hour before. 

She couldn’t help but the sweetest sound escaped her mouth when she sat back on him fully to pretend that they fucked. How she wished that he was really filling her out. She bet that he could feel how excited she was as much as she could feel him. At least that’s what his eyes said. 

But it didn’t matter at that very moment. The camera didn’t matter or the crew around them. The only thing that mattered was them and how he moved his hips against hers in such a delicate and professional way that she almost came right there and then. But no, that couldn’t happen. She couldn’t come like that, in his arms and while people were watching them. And still, she felt so horny like she hasn’t felt in a long time. 

Her hands wandered over his back and through his hair and then he leaned forward to push up her shirt and kiss her right under her breast. It was soft and it was passionate until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He had to have her, he had to take her. He let her be on top for that time being but the teasing was enough. He took what was his even if she actually wasn’t and if they weren’t fucking for real.

So he stood up with her, only to push her against the wall inside the small cabin. He kissed her hard, let her feel what she did to him while her arms and legs were wrapped around him. 

Fuck, he stood between her legs again, so close that he could feel her wetness and he could bet his ass on it that she could feel his cock as well. He took off her shirt and had to risk a look at her small tits with the tiny but hard nipples.

Their moans filled the room and even if he didn’t push in her for real it was enough for that moment because her sweet sounds that left her mouth right beside his ear were almost his undoing. 

His thrusts felt so real and even if he wasn’t penetrating her she could feel how he rubbed against her clit, whenever their hips collided. She was so close, so fucking close that she had to grip the metal ledge. She tried to suppress the feeling, to calm herself down, to prevent herself from coming but with every move, he hit the right spot.

She wanted to warn him, she wanted to let him know but she couldn’t and without another warning, she came with his next thrust against her and she gripped his ass hard and moaned loudly.

“Cut!”, the director yelled again and slowly the crew was leaving to give them both a time of privacy.

He still held her in his arms, pressed against the wall until everyone was gone and they were alone. Her face was pressed in the crook where his neck met his shoulder.

“Hey…”, he whispered and tried to look at her but she only shook her head. “It’s okay…I…you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

His voice was calm and steady even if he could come undone exactly as she did a few minutes before.

“I don’t know if it’s helping but…I enjoyed it a little too much too…and feel the same.”, the last words were only breathing against her ear. He slowly let her down and that’s when her eyes caught his cock. 

She blushed and despite everything a cheeky smile formed on her lips.

“You better should get dress and go to your trailer.”, she said without another word or glance before turning around to get her clothes.

A few minutes later when he was back in his trailer he couldn’t help but had to think of the sex scene they were shooting and how his partner climaxed while they were pretending to fuck. Needless to say that he didn’t last more than a few minutes before he came as well.


	2. The evening after

What a day that has been. He was convinced that filming those scenes wouldn’t be easy at all but he never thought that they’d be like this…steamy, hot, special, passionate, extra and so much more. And now he laid on his bed after a quick shower, in only a shirt and his brief boxers and just had to think back.

They only had two more scenes left after the biggest part on the train was shot, the morning after and when they had to jump off the train. They hadn’t talked to each other after the Emily’s and Cal’s love scene but they surely needed to. The time wasn’t just right and they all headed back to the hotel after everything was done for the day. Everyone was just too exhausted. Deep inside he was proud though. He was proud of the scene, he was proud of her and he was proud of himself because of different reasons.

He thought it would be harder to film such kind of scenes. Sure they had some difficulties but in the end, it all felt so natural like every other scene with her too. They were a great team and fit so well together. It’s also definitely a good thing that she’s one of the executive producers, so she has some freedom during the shooting. He couldn’t think of a better partner than her.

And she…well, she was phenomenal but he knew that already. It wasn’t the first time that she shot scenes where the characters had sex. He’s seen her movie “For Lovers Only” and knew that she wouldn’t have a problem going naked. 

Well, they both nailed their scene today and he couldn’t wait to see how it turned out in the edits while they readjusted the sound. He also was proud of her because she did all the stunts on her own. Yeah, he jumped off the train as well but she did so many more stunts than him and a few were still coming. 

The thing that he never expected though was that they were really so worked up today. He thought that it was all clinical and strict but when she approached him oh so slowly with her eyes looking straight into his soul...and this wasn’t even the only thing that affected not only him but her too. 

The fact that some things went wrong and they had to retake the scene five times didn’t help at all. That meant five times she took his hand to lay it on her hip. 5 times that she climbed onto his lap and they could touch each other, kiss and rub. It was like a dance and they fit so well together. It was more than a choreography. It was as if two pieces found each other and melted, becoming one.

He was so needy at that moment, he barely could hold back. His only luck was that they weren’t alone. The skeleton film crew was still there and he was glad. It gave him something to distract himself from that very thought…otherwise, he would’ve come as she did. 

Gosh! She really came in his arms, pressed against the wall while they pretended to fuck. Apparently, he hit the right spot every time their hips collided. She pressed her upper body solid against his and her firm breasts with those perky nipples drove him crazy…

Suddenly he heard someone knocking. With a frown, he jumped up from the bed and took the few steps before opening the door. There she stood in a plain black top and grey pants, hair open, no make up.

Her eyes were fixed on the floor, looking insecure and shy, her bottom lip between her teeth while he only could look at her astonished. “Hey…uhm…can I come in?”, her voice was soft and quiet and with a nod of his head, he stepped aside, holding the door open for her.

“Sure.”, his eyes never left her while she entered and stopped in the middle of his hotel room. 

“I…Matt, we need to talk.”, turning around she found herself closer to him than expected and gasped quietly. 

He observed her for a moment, took her in as if to memorize her features. Then he nod and pointed to the bed. “Yeah…yeah, I think we need to.”

She inhaled deeply and let the breath out of her lungs with a soft sigh. Where should she begin? Oh, hey my body just reacted to physical contact, that’s why I was so horny and came right there in the middle of the shooting for our series while I was being filmed not to mention while I was held by you. Ridiculous! 

He gave her the time she needed when she sat down at the very end of his bed. He decided to give her space and sat a few inches away from her. When they both wanted to say something at the same time, they started to laugh. 

Another sigh escaped her mouth and this time he did the same. The tension wasn’t that thick anymore and he smiled at her, showing her his cheeky grin.

“You have no reason to be embarrassed…”, he stated but was cut off by her. “Yes, I do have.”

He tilted his head and looked deeply into her eyes when she lifted her head to look at him. He waited and tried to figure out what was going on in her mind and why she was so unbelievably cute like that. Of course, he would never tell her. He would cross a line and he couldn’t do that. They both had too much to lose but what were they doing here anyway?

“You know what happened…”, she began but this time it was he who cut her off. “Yeah, I know but no one else did. “

That comment brought him nothing more than a deadly stare from his filming partner.

“Look…”, he tried again and to prevent her from cutting him off for another time, he took her hand in his while turning his body towards her.

“No one, really no one noticed anything. Everyone just saw that we acted that scene out in the best way we ever could. People who will see the edited product will believe that we did a phenomenal and convincing job there. And I…”, he took a deep breath before he continued.

“You weren’t the only one who enjoyed the train a little bit too much and if I may be honest with you, there wasn’t much left and I would’ve followed you right there.”

He closed but held her gaze, his fingers were brushing above the back of her hand. He knew to give her time to process his words.

Her eyes were searching for something in his brown ones. She was relieved for sure. The atmosphere seemed to shift in a whole other direction though. He felt the same, was excited as she was. They both were obviously on one page that this had nothing to do with feelings. Both were happily married, he also had kids…and still…right at that moment…the attraction was just too much. 

Pictures from the day appeared in front of her inner eyes. The way he glanced at her, how she opened his fly, the intensity of their kiss. She needed to talk to him, needed to remove that awkward situation and she was glad that she had the guts to do so. 

“What would you have done if we were alone…if there was no crew?”, she had to ask him, had to know.

Her question surprised him and his one eyebrow shot up. It was he who gulped hard and thought for a moment if it was better not to tell her the truth but he couldn’t. He had to be faithful.

“Well…I…”, his heart beat faster out of sudden and he glanced down at their joined hands. His fingers were stroking hers, softly as if she would break anytime.

When he looked up again he had that intense gaze in his eyes. It was the same as he had hours before, right after their director yelled cut and when she made her way over to him. 

She had to swallow hard. The time seemed to stop and her heart jumped in her chest. Their sexual attraction wasn’t over yet. She was sure of herself that he would hear the fast beat of her heart because it rang in her ears.

He leaned in and crashed his lips on hers the moment he noticed that she did the same. His hand gripped her hip and pulled her towards him until she straddled his lap for the thousand times that day. It wasn’t testing or a slow kiss. It was full of passion and desire. 

He licked over her lips, asking for entry and she granted it but not before she captured his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it, biting down. He couldn’t help but had to moan but he quickly had the upper hand again and invaded her mouth with his tongue. 

His hands wandered over her back, down to her ass, her hips, her thighs before they wandered up again. As he did so he pulled her shirt upwards until they had to part so he could pull it off of her. 

When she wanted to attack his mouth again he pulled back to have a look at her. Something he wanted to do the whole day but he never had the opportunity or he didn’t dare. Her tits were as firm as they felt and her nipples looked like small raspberries. No wonder she didn’t need a bra…and her skin…gosh, he couldn’t wait to find out how she tasted.

“You like what you see?”, she asked him and bit down on her lip. Without answering their mouths collided again in a fierce kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

His hands were on her back again but so were hers on his body. She gripped his shirt and pulled on it, wanted it to be gone so they were equal again. This time their interruption was only short.

Her hands were stroking his broad shoulders while their mouths danced a battle. He tasted just like him and it was completely intoxicating. His muscles under her fingers were moving and she could feel every single one.

He needed more, oh so more! And that’s why he grabbed her ass, lifted her and settled her down onto her back before hovering himself above her. He started to kiss her again but after a moment he took a trail down her neck where he found that sweet, little spot. 

It made her squeezing his ass and pushing him against her right where she needed it the most. A moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back to give him better access. 

He continued with his exploration and drew a line of kisses, bites and licks over her delicate and soft skin until he found himself right between her breasts. He inhaled her and stopped while his hands stroked once more over her hips, her sides until he scratched the undersides of her boobs.

She arched her back, encouraging him to keep going. Fuck! She needed him. It wasn’t enough just to have a glimpse of a feeling. She needed him inside her, needed him to take her for real this time.

He glanced up and looked at her face. Her eyes were close, her mouth was half-open. She was a goddess how she laid there just for him. His gaze trailed down her neck, her chest to her small but wonderful tits. He licked upon his lips before his fingertips slowly danced over the softest skin. 

“God, please!”, she breathed and opened her eyes just to see how he again looked like a wolf who found his meal.

“That’s a nice name.”, he chuckled hoarsely before he squeezed her breasts with both hands.

“Fuck yes!”, she groaned and lifted her hips towards him. 

“Soon…have patients.”, he whispered before he leaned down again. While his one hand began to play with her already hard nipple he breathed warm air against the other. 

She shivered and groaned at the contact or was it because she was too worked up? Gosh, she felt how her core was throbbing, how wet she was and he hasn’t even touched her there yet.

He wanted to drag it out, to make it last as long as possible but it ate on his patience too. He let his tongue flicker against her nipple and he was rewarded by her hand that wandered up to the back of his head. She gripped his hair and pushed him down. He followed her and took her buttery nipple in his mouth. 

Her sweet sounds were music in his ears, sexy, intoxicating, hot…he maybe could’ve thought of more words but all his blood was flooding in his dick. She tasted unbelievable good and after a moment he gave the same attention to her other nipple. 

Her hands continued to roam over his back and arms before she slipped under the waistband of his briefs. That’s when he looked up to her with a devilish grin. He pulled back, got on his heels and scratched carefully with his fingertips over her stomach until he reached the waistband of her pants. He removed them together with her thong with one tug before he pulled off his brief boxers.

She got up on her elbows and watched what he was doing. He stood there, naked and his cock was hard and in full size. She swallowed but before he could go on top of her, she pulled him to her and got him to roll onto his back.

“My time…”, she moaned. “Because as much as I enjoy it, I can’t take no more.”

She climbed on top of him, straddled his hips and felt his cock teasing her entrance, teasing her clit. 

He could feel how wet she was, how ready she was for him. He was a bit worried if she could take him but that was the good side of this position. She could control how far she wanted to go. 

She positioned herself and slowly got down on him, letting him fill her out in such a blissful way.

“Fuck!”, they both moaned at the same. After a short moment, she began to ride him and that was one of the best feelings ever. He watched her the whole time and tried to move his hips in the same rhythm even if it wasn’t much. His hands stroked over her legs up to her beautiful tits which he massaged and squeezed. Her nipples were even harder than before and gosh, he loved to play with them. 

She fucked him and when she couldn’t hold herself up anymore she supported herself on his shoulders. That way he had more freedom to move and so he did.

She almost screamed when he hit her spot and moved faster, needed the feeling to consume her until she fell over the edge. 

He tried everything not to come. He so wanted to wait on her or making her come first. Jesus, he could feel how her walls got tighter around his cock.

“Look at me…”, he groaned and she opened her eyes, looking down into his dark brown ones. That was her undoing. She stopped moving and came with a quiet scream on her lips. Her walls clenched around his cock and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

She sank on him, breathless but this time she wasn’t hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She smiled and just laid there in his arms, satisfied without a bitter taste.


End file.
